An exhaust circulation apparatus for an engine with a supercharger that performs EGR that recirculates a portion of exhaust gas to an intake system is already known, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-129874. According to this apparatus, EGR is performed when performing stratified lean combustion in which a gaseous mixture of fuel and air is stratified and a comparatively dense gaseous mixture in the vicinity of a spark plug is ignited, and a flame is propagated to a lean gaseous mixture inside the combustion chambers by a fire source that was ignited. Since it is thereby possible to reduce the combustion temperature, the amount of discharged NOx is suppressed.